1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an end wall made from formable material for a reel.
2. Description of Related Art
A one-part end wall used with a second corresponding end wall forms an overall dimensionally stable packaging for a reel used for the packaging of winding material, such as plastic film, which is wound on winding tubes. End walls of this type are typically made from plastic or from another formable material. The two end walls are conventionally held together over the length of the reel by hooping bands.
DE-U 85 20 270 (DE '270) discloses an end wall having side walls or edge webs extending around the end wall. On the outer faces of the side walls there is provided a profiling consisting alternately of teeth and tooth spaces of equal length, width and height. Two groups of such profilings are located next to one another in the transverse direction and are arranged symmetrically to a plane bisecting the length of the side wall. As such, the profilings occupy only about half the length of a side wall. The front side of the end wall has a central integrated insertable tenon, but no retaining bosses are provided near or at the corners of the front side. However, in a practical embodiment four retaining bosses near the corners of the front side of the end wall may be provided. The end wall and further vertically aligned end walls can be stacked one above the other. However, the vertically aligned end walls cannot be stacked with the side walls next to one another. Furthermore, the ways in which the end walls according to DE '270 can be brought into engagement with one another or mutually retained are limited. This means that reels which are ready-packaged by using end walls of DE '270 cannot be stacked one above the other without further action, since the stability of stacking is not guaranteed.
DE-U 19 91 976 (DE '976) discloses a one-part end wall made from plastic, which consists of a four-cornered or quadratic plate stiffened by radial webs. Located in the middle of the end wall is an insertable tenon for the reel of winding material. The reel of DE '976 is equipped, for example, with holding prisms. The plate is enveloped by a strap, and on the outside of the strap, small prism-shaped strips are arranged. At the corners of the plate, the strap encloses four cup-shaped depressions projecting into a free hollow space between the winding material and packaging envelope which is open near an outer end face. The strap also possesses a stop strip having teeth.
EP-B 0 332 186 (EP '186) discloses an end wall having groups of profilings on the side walls and also having stacking bosses of different lengths and cross sections. Such an arrangement limits stacking pockets of different lengths and cross sections. To improve the mutual retention of end walls of a plurality of reels stacked one on and/or next to one another, the end walls of EP '186 are capable of engaging one another at each of their side walls, without a specific pre-selection of the alignment of the side walls having to be made.
The stacking pockets of EP '186 are designed and arranged complementarily to the stacking bosses. Thus, when vertically aligned end walls are stacked together laterally and/or stacked one above the other vertically, the stacking bosses and stacking pockets of a side wall of one end wall can be assembled without forming a gap between the stacking pockets and stacking bosses of each of the four side walls of a second end wall. The front side of the end wall of EP '186 is equipped with a central insertable tenon and four retaining bosses near the corners of the end wall.
EP-A-0,535,481 (EP '481) discloses an end wall which does not include stacking bosses and stacking pockets, but rather includes least one side wall of each end wall has a corrugation or grooving which extends over the length of the side wall which is interrupted by guide slots in the side wall. The rear side of the end wall of EP '481 is reinforced by webs. The single groove of the corrugation has the form of a prism cut through in the diagonal plane, the cross section of the groove being triangular.
EP-A-0,522,450 (EP '450) describes an end wall having a plate wherein at least one side wall of the plate is formed by a plane face. Arranged in the region of this plane face are projections which prevent a reel which is packaged by the end walls from slipping on the planks of a wooden transport pallet. The projections can have the form of geometrical figures narrowing upward.
EP-A-0,601,494 (EP '494) discloses an end wall made from injection molded material for a reel, wherein the end wall possesses a rectangular, particularly quadratic plate which has rounded corner faces. The front side of the end wall facing the reel has a central integrated insertable tenon and retaining bosses. The rear side of the end wall which faces away from the reel is stiffened by straight holding and annular ribs. The end wall is provided, on its side walls, with stacking bosses which limit the stacking pockets and which are formed complementarily to the stacking bosses. The front side of the plate is provided with an annular cap which surrounds the insertable tenon. The outside diameter of the annular cap is smaller than both the edge length of the end wall and the diameter of the reel. The inclusion of the annular cap prevents contact of the edge regions of the reel with the end wall, and as such, prevents disturbance of the edge region of the reel.
The costs of known end walls made from plastic for large formats are relatively high, particularly for reels having dimensions exceeding 800 mm.times.800 mm. Furthermore, large-format walls of this type typically have a high weight of approximately 80 to 90N. For reasons of cost, end walls previously used for large reels having diameters exceeding 700 mm have primarily been manufactured from chipboard. End walls of chipboard tend to be very heavy, i.e., they generally have a weight of about 130 to 160N, and, in the case of persons who have to handle these end walls for long periods, cause physical hardships.
Another disadvantage associated with the use of chipboard end walls is that, in contrast to end walls made from plastic, the return rate to manufacturers for end walls made from chipboard is very low. This is because the recipients of the end walls can use the chipboard material for other purposes after the reel is used. Moreover, the improper storage of end walls made from chipboard often causes damage to the end walls due to moisture, which in turn rules out reuse of the same.